Después de todo
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Shonen-ai. Una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto todo se dio; Sin embargo las cosas jamás son tan sencillas. DESCONTINUADO
1. Comienzo

**Advertencias: Para las que son como yo! Este es un Ray/Kai y también Tyson/Max *¬* se ven tan... que más? AH!!! Lo olvidaba! Este fic se lo dedico a Bra, a Mi Koushiro Yamato y a mi amigo Kory ^o^ que desde hace rato querían leer uno espero que les guste, por qué ahora que lo pienso Kai y Ray no se ven tan mal juntos... o_ó momento! Así comenzó a gustarme el yaoi ¬¬' mejor dejo esto por la paz... No tengo otro título, confórmense...**

Después de todo...  
Por: Merle-chan

Era temprano, alrededor de las 6:30 a.m. (¬¬' Si, que temprano), y ahí estaba él, despierto. Miró las otras camas, sonrió al ver la de enfrente, Max y Tyson estaban abrazados(no me resistí!), su mirada se volvió triste si tan solo él pudiera...

-. ¿Qué sucede Ray? –le interrumpió una voz fría –aún es temprano...

-. Ah, buenos días Kai –sonrió –es solo que no podía dormir, es todo

-. Si, claro –miró la cama donde estaban Max y Tyson –como siempre perdiendo el tiempo...

-. Jejeje, si, pero no te dan envidia?

-. Por qué habrían de darme envidia? –preguntó algo confundido –el que los 2 se la pasen perdiendo el tiempo en sentimentalismos inútiles?

-. Si... supongo que era de esperarse –murmuró sin desviar la mirada –pero por lo menos están felices...

-. Hn... siempre lo están, no veo cual sea la diferencia –fijó su mirada en Ray –y tu?

-. Yo que? –preguntó Ray volteando a Kai

-. Te gustaría estar como ellos?

Ray se sonrojó, su corazón latía rápidamente ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Desvió la mirada y sonrió apenado....

-. Si... –contestó en voz baja

-. Mmmm... Max... –ronroneó Tyson moviéndose

-. Hn, ese baka... –murmuró Kai divertido –me pregunto que soñará

-. Jejejeje –Ray se rió levemente –Kai?

-. Dime

-. Te has enamorado?

Silencio...

-. Kai?

-. Por qué lo preguntas? –su mirada se perdió un momento

-. Curiosidad –contestó apresuradamente

-. Si... –murmuró ocultando el rostro

-. Que? Escuche bien?

-. No me hagas repetirlo Ray –dijo molesto, luego vio la cama de enfrente –y tu?

-. También... Kai?

-. Si?

-. Eres tu

Mientras que en la cama de enfrente... Max y Tyson ya se habían despertado, Max abrazaba a Tyson por la cintura y sonreía. Tyson se había movido para poder estar frente a Max...

-. ¿Celoso Maxie? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo

-. por qué habría de estarlo? –le dio un suave beso en el cuello –si yo te tengo a ti...

-. Bueno, si quieres seguir teniéndome deja de apretarme tan fuerte –Max le dio un beso en los labios –tramposo

-. Siempre funciona... además te gusta no?

-. No me cambies el tema tramposo...

Regresando con Kai... Dejó de ver la cama de enfrente para ver detenidamente a Ray que tenía sus bellos ojos ámbar fijos en sus manos que delataban su nerviosismo. Kai se levantó y se puso frente a Ray haciendo que este lo mirara. Sonrió de forma dulce... se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar los labios de Ray y entonces....

*********************************************************************  
_Muajajaja que forma de cortar un fic! Soy mala ^..^ ah si, no sé si dejarlo como historia corta o ponerle más capítulos... Max celoso? O.O pero de quién? Kai besó a Ray? Que soñó Tyson? Por qué ronroneaba? *hemorragia nasal* Jajajajaja quien sabe verdad? ^^ veré si lo continúo... Miau! Espero que les haya gustado, para los fans de está pareja!_

Bueno, Muchos Miaus para Ustedes y Déwa Máta 


	2. Agridulces consecuencias

Notas: ;_; este no es un TyKai *se lanza a llorar al teclado* Miau! Bueno... este fic se los dedico a... tatatatan! A Bra a Mi Koushiro Yamato y a mi amigo Kory! ^o^ solo quería saber si les había gustado... y jajajajajaja =) quiero torturar a la anti-yaoi de Martha(Marlene, nadie de Ff!!! Pero si la odio!)

Después de todo...  
2. –Agridulces consecuencias  
Por: Merle-chan

Sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la playera... sus labios recorrían esa piel de forma desesperada y brusca. No podía estar tranquilo, esa mañana había sido muy dolorosa... no se dio cuenta que su amante trataba de separarse... sus labios lo sofocaban, sus caricias dolían y el conocimiento de la razón lo lastimaba demasiado...

-. Basta Max... –susurró difícilmente –basta... lo sé y tu también...

-. Saber que? No hay nada que importe... –le dijo entre besos –no ahora...

-. Déjame... –trató de separase una vez más –no quiero... no quiero que me utilices...

Max no le prestó atención, sus caricias se volvieron más toscas, Sus besos más fríos y sofocantes. El chico que estaba aprisionando contra la pared, se dejó caer al piso, pero aún así Max siguió...

-. Mmmm.... Kai...

-. No! –casi gritó –no, no soy Kai! déjame Max...

Max se detuvo, lo había hecho... había dicho su nombre... Miró al moreno, no pudo soportar la expresión de odio y dolor que había en su rostro. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, el nunca quiso lastimar a Tyson, nunca quiso hacerlo, nunca...

-. Tyson... –lo vio por primera vez a los ojos –lo....

-. Déjame... –se separó bruscamente y se levantó

-. Espera Tyson! –lo detuvo por la muñeca –no.... por favor no me odies... yo no quería...

Las lágrimas y el dolor no lo dejaban hablar y difícilmente respiraba. Soltó su muñeca y se fue a encerrar al cuarto. Se tiró boca arriba en la cama. Se mordió el labio fuertemente. las lágrimas se comenzaron a deslizar...

-. ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó fríamente

-. Nada... –murmuró dirigiendo la vista al chico –nada importante...

-. ¿estás bien? –preguntó sentándose en la cama –por qué....?

-. No tienes que fingir que te preocupas por mi... si quieres algo solo dilo y déjame en paz... –desvió la mirada

-. Si quisiera algo lo conseguiría y no te lo pediría –acarició su cabello de forma AMISTOSA(¬¬ no soy tan mala como para quitarles su Kai/Ray!!!) –que sucedió?

-. Max... –murmuró mirándolo de nuevo –es lo que pasa cuando a quien quieres está enamorado de alguien más... nada del otro mundo

Kai se quedó en silencio... quería decir algo para apoyar a Tyson, pero no sabía que hacer... Max enamorado de alguien más? Sintió a Tyson recargándose en su hombro... Bueno, su amigo necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara en ese momento. Volvió a acariciar su cabello y sonrió de forma triste...

Las lágrimas aún se deslizaban por su rostro, pero ahora había otro sentimiento... celos... se secó las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta... ahora podía tratar con Kai, pero le dolía lo de Tyson y ahora tenía otra duda... agridulces consecuencias...

******************************************************************  
XD que sentimental! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ;_; Pobrecito Ty!!! ñ_ñ Oro y yo podemos consolarlo... grrr... y... O.O no me maten... ya tengo todo el fic planeado... ejem! bueno... pobrecito Max también! V_V que quieren... ando triste... T.T parezco MDF!!!!!!!


	3. No te sientas mal, aún no termina

**Después de todo...  
3. – No te sientas mal, aún no termina  
Por: Merle-chan**

Su vista dejó la puerta. Los celos recorrían su cuerpo, las lágrimas escapaban sin control; Rabia, tristeza, dolor… malditas emociones que se apoderaban de él. Apretó los puños, debía tranquilizarse, pero, no podía evitar lo que sentía… Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, de pronto, todo se volvía confuso de nuevo, se hacía difícil respirar, el aire escaseaba y su pecho dolía tanto…

-. ¿Te encuentras bien Max? –Preguntó suavemente una voz a cierta distancia de él –Oye Max…

-. ¿Qué quieres Ray? –contestó con un tono de voz bajo, tratando de ocultar todos los sentimientos, solo logrando que su voz saliera ronca y con rencor

-. Max… ¿Te… te sientes bien? –preguntó sin atreverse a acercarse

No respondió, si lo hacía, Ray se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por eso, lo único que hizo fue asentir sin voltear a verlo.

-. ¿Podrías…? –las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, no podría reprimir sus emociones por mucho tiempo –cómo sabes cuando te enamoras de alguien? Es decir… bueno, tú me entiendes –una sonrisita apareció en sus labios mientras que sus emociones se calmaban.

-. ¿Cuándo lo sabes? –repitió Ray algo confundido –Supongo que... cuando... no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona… ¿Tú como te sientes cuando estas con Tyson?

Volteó a encarar a Ray, esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pensó en la respuesta un momento, después miró a Ray a los ojos y sonrió.

-. Cuando estoy con él... me siento… Mmm… feliz, bueno, no exactamente feliz… Mmmm… no sabría como explicarte… -bajó su mirada y se mordió el labio, esa respuesta debía confundir a Ray no a él mismo

-. Ahhh… ya veo… -murmuró Ray distraído –Max, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas

-. Claro, pregunta lo que quieras –contestó recuperando su buen humor

-. ¿Cómo supiste que Tyson te correspondía? Y… ¿Cómo supiste que sentías eso por él? –su mirada permanecía fija al piso, no podía creer que acababa de preguntarle eso.

Su mirada se perdió un momento y frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar ese día… Todo llegaba a su mente, la lluvia fría sobre sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones agitadas, las palabras y acciones que cambiaron todo en ese momento… Se mordió el labio y sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un leve color carmín…

-. En realidad… fue cuando… eh… -una risa escapó de sus labios, no podía evitar sentir la pena de contar lo que había hecho ese día –sabes Ray, me di cuenta cuando me regresó y el beso y cuando… eh… -se volvió a sonrojar y otra risa escapó de sus labios –no te lo puedo contar…

-. Lo amas ¿Verdad? –Le sonrió Ray al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, tan… inocente, pervertida y calmada

-. ¿Que? –preguntó confundido captando las palabras de Ray

-. Bueno, por como cambió tu estado cuando comenzaste hablar de él… sonreías y reías y… -una risita burlona se escapó –casi babeabas

-. ¡Oye! –gritó sonrojándose más –yo… Yo… Eh… solo pensaba en lo que me dijo no en lo que pasó después… y… -se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada avergonzado –no le digas a nadie por favor…

-. ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

-. ¿Eh? Bueno, ese día andábamos corriendo porque llovía, cuando pudimos detenernos, no pude evitar... se veía tan… no podía hablar, tenía miedo… fue entonces cuando me miró y… No sé porque, en ese momento, no me importaba nada, solo quería un beso… me acerqué y lo hice… no sabía como reaccionaría, estaba asustado, pero cuando me regresó el beso… -sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo de nuevo, con la mirada perdida y una extraña paz que no podía explicar –si… lo amo… -susurró para el, sintiendo que todas las emociones revueltas, ahora se despejaban

Sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Ahora, gracias a él, varias de sus dudas se habían despejado, aunque cada vez surgían más. Su vista se dirigió a la puerta… '¿Por qué no?'

*******************************************************  
Merle: LO SIENTO!!! EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!!! NO ERA MI INTEN… *le dan un zape* AUCH!!! X_x ¬¬ quién me pegó??? ACABO DE ARREGLARME EL CABELLO!!!

Kai: Loca pervertida, no tienes excusa, eres una desobligada ¬¬***

Ray: Te tardaste meses para algo tan corto?

Merle: Eh… LO SIENTO!!! LO SIENTO!!! No era mi intención, era solo que no sabía que rumbo darle si poner a Max OOC o no!!! LO SIENTO!!! *Se resbala* ¬_¬ las disculpas son peligrosas… Bueno, prometo que acabaré la historia pronto, espero que el próximo fin de semana ya tenga el cap 4 y de nuevo, lo siento, sé que no hay excusa… por que… -_-;;; solo subí 2 caps… Bueno, de parte de Mi y de mis amores y… de mi Rex: FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ^o^

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!!_


End file.
